This invention relates to a carry-on travel bag for cosmetics, hair grooming appliances and personal effects.
The problems associated with travel of women with cosmetics and personal effects are legend. Oftentimes, such items are merely carried in conventional luggage in random fashion with a hope and prayer for safe arrival. For many years, relatively small-size, hardside cosmetic cases have been used which have an upper pivotal lid, an inside tray, and a main central storage compartment. Upon arrival at a destination away from home, such as a hotel, such items are often removed from the luggage and placed on all available flat space such as bathroom counters and dresser tops. Often such items are bounced, bashed and broken during handling and storage of luggage by airline personnel. Certainly few circumstances are more dismaying than to watch a hardside cosmetic case open unexpectedly. Such cosmetic cases have often been seen to come tumbling down a luggage conveyor in an airport and then open to spill the contents on the conveyor. In addition, women often have need for cosmetics and personal items while on board an airplane or during travel when regular luggage containing such items may be unavailable.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a general solution to problems related to storage, transportation and use of cosmetics, medicines, personal hygiene items, and the like, for women.
At the present time, travelers frequently use various types of carry-on luggage, such as garment carriers, in order to arrive at their destination with wrinkle-free clothes, and to avoid the time consuming delays of checking and picking up checked luggage. The proliferation of passengers with carry-on luggage has led the airlines to provide closets for hanging garment carriers and closable overhead compartments suitable for storage of various types of carry-on items. These storage spaces, however, are often inadequate to hold all the carry-on articles passengers are likely to have. Specifically, passengers who are among the last people to board may find all the closets and overhead compartments filled, leaving only the option of storing carry-on items under the seat in front of the passenger or checking the items with the flight attendants. The airlines have adopted rules and regulations requiring that carry-on luggage be of a specified minimum size such as to fit under the seat. Many attempts have been made to combine a garment carrier with other carrying cases, such as described in Shapiro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,835 and Ekeson U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,038; and to provide a garment carrier that is convenient to carry, such as Tabor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,429 and Rosenblum U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,675; and various other combinations such as Komroff U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,266; Foge U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,038 and Lane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,343.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic bag for women which can also be carried on an aircraft and can be stored under an airplane seat when necessary.